A signal beacon or flashlight can be utilized in conjunction with a detector assembly for various purposes in a military environment and in a civilian environment, and on land or in a maritime environment. For example, a signal beacon or flashlight can be utilized in conjunction with a detector assembly for purposes of search and rescue, identification (e.g., of friend or foe), surveillance, targeting, and/or navigation, both on land and/or in a maritime environment. There is an ongoing desire to improve the capabilities of a signal beacon or flashlight that can be used for such applications.